Un Problema navideño (Parte 2)
Una Problema navideño (parte 2) es el 15° cap. de Camara Secreta Fecha de emiscion 29/12/14Sipnosis Chris y Robie Arruinan la Navidad (Los bien tontos ._.) y el Loco, Nico, Huston, Tipo y Tipo 0 tienen que salvarla Transcripcion Loco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Santa (El de verdad): *Aparece* JO JO... ¿QUE PASO? Nico: Chris y Robie robaron el Falso Trineo Tipo: ¿Falso? Huston: El original esta aquí *Revela al verdadero trineo* Tipo 0: OMG... Santa: Bueno, que suerte que... Loco: Calla *Desmaya a Santa* Todos: :O Loco: ¿Que? Ellos son Chris y Robie Duende: Em... Mejor nos adelantemos 2 dias 2 Días Después... Duende: Motores Tipo 0: listo Duende: Regalos Tipo: Listo Duende: una vaca mutante voladora del espacio exterior Loco: Listo Duende: Renos Nico: Listo Duende: Duendes Duendes: Listos Duende: Despegando en 3... Loco: O.O Duende: 2... Tipo 0: O.O Duende: 1... Tipo: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Duende: DESPEGUEN El Trineo se va a su primera Parada 1° Parada: E.E.U.U (Washington DC) Duende: Tengan cuidado, hoy es noche de Fuegos Artificiales Tipo 0: Tendremos cuidado Una Caña impacta en el trineo Loco: ¡NOS ATACAN! Duende: Tranquilo, solo fue una caña Roja Pequeña, impactó de suerte Tipo: Okey, Terminemos con esto ya Nico: ¡Tomen, Tomen! *Le lanza regalos a los duendes, que saltan y los dejan bajo los arboles de navidad* Tipo: Vamos, No tenemos toda la Noche (Literalmente) Boy: Dad, Dad! I think I shoot Santa Claus (¡Papá, papá! creo que le dispare a Santa Claus) Dad: Do not Be Silly, my son. He should be in Jerusalem (No Seas tonto, Mi hijo. El deberia estar en Jerusalén) Chris: *Aparece* Dame un matabrujas, Roby Roby: Ok *Le da un Matabrujas* Chris: Tomen Esto *Le Lanza el Mata Brujas y explota* Loco: AAAAAARGH Chris: ¿Conectaste todas las bases? Roby: Cada uno de 1.000 Chris: Ok, entonces... ¡PRENDE FUEGO! Roby: Yey *Prende la mecha y salen "Tiros" Que explotan en el trineo* Nico: AAAARGH Loco: LOLOLOLOLOLO *Cae* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL... Tipo 0: LOCO... Meh :I Huston: emmm, Tipo 0... Tipo 0: ¡QUE! Huston: No tenemos combustible Tipo 0: oh oh... ¡CHRASH! Tipo 0:... ¿Pero que? Duende: Tiennen suerte, estan en su suguiente parada, a su esquina hay una estacion para arreglar tu trineo, puedes ir alli Tipo 0: okey... si podemos... 2° Parada: Brasil (Rio De Janeiro)Categoría:EpisodiosCategoría:Camara Secreta Tipo: emm... disculpe Reparador: O que está acontecendo? Você não vê que estou trabalhando? (¿Qué pasa? ¿no ve que estoy trabajando?) Tipo: Eh??? Huston: es OBVIO que no entiendas, esto es Brasil Nico: Desculpe, você pode corrigir o nosso trenó? (Disculpe, ¿Puede arreglar nuestro Trineo?) Reparador: Deixe-me pensar ... já pensou e a resposta é não, Vá para o inferno (Dejame pensarlo... Ya lo pensé y la respuesta es NO, Vete al infierno) Tipo: ¿Que dijo? Nico: Dijo que si >:) Reparador: Eu odeio este trabalho ... (Odio este trabajo...) 2 minutos despues... Nico: ¡¡ADIOS!! *Se van* Duende: Tengan cuidado, Chris y Robie llegaron Duende: A Todos los duendes, Duplicar resistencia del trineo, ellos vienen con Matabrujas Chris: ¿Colocaste los matabrujas en las pelotas de futbol? Robie: Por supuesto *Patea la pelota y entra en el trineo* Nico: Tomen, Tomen *Le lanza regalos a los duendes para que lo coloquen en las casas, pero "accidentalmente" le lanza la pelota a un duende* Duende: jepp *Salta y Explota* Nico: .O. Chris: ARGH, dispara mas *Patean muchas pelotas y explotan antes de llegar al trineo* ¿PERO QUE? Loco (montado sobre la vaca mutante voladora del espacio exterior): YEEEEEEEHAAAAAA *Dispara Leche acida sobre las pelotas para que no exploten* Chris: ¡D'OH! Tipo: ¿Terminamos? Huston: ¡Queda 1 regalo! Tipo: ¡no estan los duendes! Tipo 0: Dame eso *Toma el regalo y salta* Aterriza en la casa... Tipo 0: A ver... *Coloca el regalo* Listo :-) ¡YA PUEDEN...! El trineo no esta Tipo 0: ¡¡¡HIJOS DE...!!! Tipo: ¿Fue buena idea dejar a Tipo 0? Huston: Nop ._. Nico: ._. Tipo: Bueno, mientras salgamos de America... Duende: Tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala noticia Huston: Aja, a ver la mala Duende: Queda 1 lugar de America Tipo: D'OH Huston: ¡Y las 2 buenas! Duende: 1: En el siguiente lugar no estaran Chris ni Robie 2: Ya Que los duendes encontramos el otro trineo y se pusieron a poner regalos... Solo les faltan 4 Puntos de destino Tipo: Son Mejores que 10 Duende: Bueno, no les haré perder mas tiempo... 3° Destino: Centro América Tipo: ¿En donde estara Tipo 0? Duende: El otro trineo lo recogio Tipo: oh... Huston: ok, esta va a ser rapida, ¡VAMOS! Nico: ok *Les lanzan regalos a los Dendes* espera... ¡Nos quedamos sin regalos! Tipo: Centro America es facil, decian, será rápida, decian Duende: ¿Pero Que? El Alamcen de regalos principal esta aqui, en el Polo Norte, llegara en unos segundos Tipo: ok 3 segundos despues Duende: Hemos llegado, disculpen la demora *Comienza a cargar los regalos* Tipo: ¿Demora? Duende: Hemo terminado, ¡¡Suerte!! Nico: Toma *Le da el regalo que faltaba a un duende, que lo coloca bajo un arbol* ¡Listo! Tipo: ¡VAMONOS! Huston: ¿Cual es nuestro siguiente Lugar? Duende: Iba a ser India, pero parece que ellos se mueven rapido, por eso sera... 4° Parada: Alemania (Pekín) Tipo: ¡Tengamos cuidado con C y R Nico: ¿Quien? Huston: Chris y Robie Nico: A, Si, En su Twitwererere dijo que esta en Pekín con unos cañones de la 2° Guerra mundial... Tipo: Espero que no funcionen... Nico: En Su Pagina de Feisbuc dice que si funcionan Tipo: Bueno, ¿Quien tiene Balas en estas epocas? Nico: En Su LMail dice que tiene demasidas balas Tipo: wow, esos chicos si que estan mucho con las redes sociales, pero son mentirosos Nico: En su cuenta de instagram hay unas imagenes de el *El Muestra y el trineo rechibe una bala* ARGH, deben ser el Chris: ¡Guten Tag! Tipo: ¡CALLATE! Loco: Yo me encargo, VE, VACA MUTANTE *La Vaca mutante saca Leche acida y destruyen los cañones Roby: ¡Come mi Rifle! *Le Dispara con su rifle y acierta (Al Trineo) ??¿¿': ¡Guten Tag! Mi querido Chris Chris: ¿Pero Que? Tipo 0: Cuantos Minutos ha pasado Chris: ¿¿¡¡¡TIPO 0!!!?? Tipo 0: ¡ATAQUEN, DUENDES! *Varios Duendes atacan a Chris y a Roby* Chris: AAARGH, MIS OJOS *Cae al Piso* Tipo: YUJU, ¿Proxima Parada? Duende: Hubo un cambio de ajustes, su siguiente parada es la última Tipo: Ok (A los Ebrios que lo veían) ¡Guten Tag! Ebrios: .O. ... *Se duermen* Tipo 0: ¡VAMONOS! Última Parada: TontasasoLand Nico: ¿Y los Duendes? Duende: Ellos estan "Protegiendolos" De Chris y Roby, Ustedes tienen que hacer Todo Tipo 0: ¡Okey! *Se Lanza y Deja Distintos Regalos en su casa* 1 Menos Tipo: nop, te has equivocado Tipo 0: ¿Por? Huston: Debemos Poner los regalos Bajo El Arbol Padre Tipo 0: oooh... Duende: ¡RAPIDO! Quedan 15 Segundos para El Despertar Tipo, Huston, Nico y Tipo 0: *Colocan regalos el el Arbol Padre* Duende: ¡¡¡QUEDAN 10 SEGUNDOS!!! Huston: ¡¡FALTA UN REGALO!! Duende: 5... Tipo 0: EN EL TRINEO *Llega hasta el Trineo* Duende: 4... Tipo 0: *Agarra el Regalo* ¡LO TENGO! Duende: 3... Tipo 0: *Salta y cae a una gran velocidad* Duende: 2... Tipo 0: *Aterriza* Tipo: ¡VAMOS, TIPO 0! Duende: 1... Tipo 0: *Pone el Regalo* De Pronto, Los osos dejaron de Pelearse, Los Leones dejaron de Cazar y los asesinos no pudieron matar... Duende: ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! *Los Duendes se abrasan, se besan (Puaj que asco, mejor cancelamos eso) Y celebran La Navidad* Huston: ¿Ahora te acuerdas?'' '' Tipo 0: Ah, cierto... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! EL FIN